Little percabeth onesy!
by Fluffydude41
Summary: This is my first little one-shot, two POVs. Please review, I wanna know how well I did! :D


**Percy's POV**

There he was, once again, on another new bus, on the way to another new school, on another new first day. Of course, the move from New York to Fort Worth had been horrible at first, especially since they moved during the summer. Man, those triple degree temperatures looked a lot different on TV. But he had slowly adjusted, with the help of his mom and the public swimming pool his subdivision had. That was another weird change. Having not only one yard, but _two. _Like, _what_?

And the worst part, he had to mow them.

Anyway, it was an hour drive to school, so Percy decided to take a little nap since he hadn't slept well last night. He closed his eyes and fell asleep after what had seemed like forever.

He felt a tapping on his shoulder suddenly, and blearily managed to open one eye. A pretty girl stood in front of him. Curly blonde hair, tanned skin, and piercing grey eyes, which broke the stereotypical California girl image.

"Hey…um…can I sit here?"

"Uh….huh?"

"All the other seats on the bus are kinda taken, so I was just wondering if I could sit here…."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

He sat up and scooted over towards the window as she sat next to him, placing her bag in between her legs and staring straight forward.

He noticed her cheeks were a very bright red.

Then this next question is gonna make that worse. "Is it okay if I rest my head on your shoulder? I didn't really sleep too well last night and I wanna get as much sleep as possible.

Sure enough, her red cheeks deepened at his question and he thought he heard her squeak out a yes. He nodded, mumbled thank you, and set his head on her shoulder feeling his own cheeks slightly burn.

At least she was pretty.

* * *

"Hey, wake up," as he felt something tap his shoulder. "We're at school now."

He grunted a thank you. "I didn't catch your name," he asked her in newly woken up voice.

She almost appeared to shiver as she said "that's because I never said it."

"Then could you?"

She hesitated, and then said "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

He grinned and said "Percy. Percy Jackson. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Chase."

"You too," she said, as she rose from her seat and headed down the walkway to the door. He closely followed her, said goodbye when they parted, and headed to the schools pool.

So weird, how a school has a pool in it.

* * *

"You are so stupid!" she said while laughing her beautiful laugh one day as he told her one of his funny misadventures about freshman year.

"I know, right? Anyway, then he picked me up somehow, and threw me into the water even! It was totally ridiculous!" he exclaimed as she continued laughing. "Unfortunately for me, there was a bed of kelp under the water, and I accidentally ate some of it."

She laughed even harder at this, letting out a few little cute snorts that caused a moshpit in Percy's stomach.

"That explains everything!" she exclaimed. "Your head is full of kelp! Seaweed Brain!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's a nickname of mockery Seaweed Brain," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Hmph. Two could play at this game.

He snatched a test with a red 100 on it and said "Wise Girl!"

She snatched it back, blushing, but saying "so you're gonna mock me by complimenting me? Seaweed Brain!" in a tone that didn't match the color of her face at all.

"Well…maybe…"

She shook her head, laughing and calling him Seaweed Brain again.

Well, maybe it wasn't too bad.

**Annabeth's POV**

There he was again, asleep on her. That's her Seaweed Brain.

Then she got a very mischievous, un-Annabeth like plan. Time to take a selfie.

She rested her head Percy's, and closed her eyes to make it appear like she was asleep. She snapped the picture and immediately sent it to her friends Thalia and Piper, with the text saying:

"Wow! My second month here and guys are already sleeping with me!"

Piper: "OMG XD XD But he's really cute. Interest of yours? ;)

Thalia: That just made my day XD But yeah, you like him Anna? ;)

Me: Maybe a little… /.\

Thalia: It's okay Anna, we won't tell anyone ;p

Piper: Yeah Beth, you know we wouldn't do that. But we BOTH have to go for school. Ttyl!

Me: Bye guys!

Thalia: Byyyyeeeee!

Well, now her face is red.

Suddenly she flew forward and thankfully caught herself using the chair in front of her. Unfortunately, she woke up Percy, who was wide awake and alert.

Then he saw me and smiled. She thought it was because he simply saw her.

Oh. My. Gosh.

* * *

"Hey Annabeth, I think I just noticed something!" he asked her. They had gotten to know each other so well these past few months, it was surprising he didn't notice whatever it was before. They knew everything about each other now.

Still, she asked what he realized.

He pointed to her hair and said "check it out! You have the same grey streak as mine!"

Sure enough, he had a grey streak in his hair. Weird how they had never noticed.

He ran his hand through her hair suddenly, mirroring the streak. "So weird…" he mumbled.

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand rested just next to her ear, since she knew what was coming next. And she'd been wanting it for a while.

She closed her eyes and sure enough, felt something soft and slightly warm to the touch against her lips. Percy's.

He pulled away smiling, but much too soon for Annabeth's liking. She cupped his face lightly, and smashed his lips to hers, moving in perfect motion, the moshpit going crazy in Annabeth's stomach, her face burning.

She pulled away, but after how long? Neither of them knew, nor cared. They sat there, grinning at each other. She moved her hands to where they were on the back of his neck, pulling his face just little closer to hers. She wanted more, but she had to keep in mind they were on the bus.

Perhaps later.


End file.
